High Tide
by Melizzy511
Summary: Part of the Drift, Buoy and Slack Tide universe. Alex tries to recapture her old relationships and maybe forge a few new ones. A/O as always. If you were under the age of 18 the first time Stephanie March played Alex, please, skip this story because chances are good you won't get most of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Currently sitting in an airport, 4 hrs delayed. Rather pissed about that. Here's High Tide.  
**

**POST Slack Tide**

Two weeks later

Olivia and Alex were walking behind Elliot, discussing the latest case. While the last two weeks hadn't been ugly, they hadn't been flowers and hearts either. Olivia was still sleeping in the guest bedroom, and Alex had said very little to her that wasn't either work related or trivial.

For her part, Olivia was still confused about her reactions to Porter and had even sought out Huang's advice. He reminded her of a conversation they'd had several years ago in which her former lover had ended up being gay; sexuality is fluid and just because somebody is gay, it doesn't mean they can't be attracted to you.

She had been pondering their conversation for two days and was trying to figure out how to broach the subject with Alex.

"I mean Alex, this guy's paw prints were all over the craigslist ad."

Alex wrinkled her nose and smiled. "You mean literally on the screen?"

Olivia realized what she'd said and stopped walking. She couldn't help but smile and Alex also stopped and looked at her. Something passed between them and Alex stepped closer to Olivia.

"Why don't you come home early tonight?"

Olivia's heart soared. "Ok. I…" Before she could finish, Alex nodded and placed a finger on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia bolted from work as soon as possible. She was surprised to find the apartment dark and wondered if something had come up with Alex.

"Liv? Is that you?"

The brunette smiled as she followed the voice into their bedroom.

"Expecting someone else?"

Alex emerged from the bathroom naked, causing Olivia to cough and sputter. She watched as Alex began undoing her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"No." She kissed the brunette as she continued undressing her and then gently pushed her down on the bed. She joined her on the bed and ran her fingers through the dark nest of hair between her legs. She smiled at the wetness she found there. "I want to make love to you."

And they did. After the third time Alex finally pulled away and flopped on her back. She motioned for Olivia to lay her head on the blonde's shoulder, which bore a small scar from her shooting.

"Olivia…"

"Shh. Let me Alex. I need to say this." She took a deep breath. "I talked to George about Porter and you and me. I'm not a cheater Alex and I've never had a reaction to another person while I was in a relationship with someone else." She glanced up to see Alex still staring at the ceiling. "I just needed to figure it all out."

"And? Did you?"

"I did. I love you Alex and I'm beyond happy with you. Porter was my only contact, my only connection to my real life for almost a year. I guess there were some unresolved feelings I didn't know I had." She swallowed again. "And I think a part of me was trying to self sabotage this."

Alex turned on her side and ran her finger down Olivia's cheek.

"Because you're happy and you've never been this far before; emotionally." It was a statement, not a question and before Olivia could continue Alex spoke again.

"Liv, I love you too and I understand where you are coming from. As for Porter, well, you said it best; he was your connection to your life and you bonded." She shrugged.

"But he's a man."

Alex chuckled. "Yes, he is. Olivia, we may one day break-up, but I it won't be because one of us found somebody we are more interested in. We aren't cheaters. And even if that were the case, finding somebody else, does it really matter if it's a man or a woman? A break-up is a break-up regardless of what's between the legs. It wouldn't hurt me any more because it was a man. At the end of the day we would still be apart."

Olivia smiled at her. "God it makes me hot when you go all analytical!" She began tugging at Alex who climbed on top of her and raised an eyebrow. "I need you."

Alex began to move down Olivia's body but the brunette stopped her.

"Fingers. I need you inside me."

Alex pulled back and began to tease Olivia's opening. "Do you miss having a dick down here Olivia?"

Olivia, who was about to go mad at the sensation of Alex's fingertip teasing her managed a "huh?"

"You heard me."

Realizing she wasn't going to get relief until she answered, she considered the question and finally spoke.

"Not so much dick as just having something down there, inside me and a body on top of me." She looked away, embarrassed at what she was about to say. "I like it when I'm not in control sometimes. I like to be watched by my lover."

Alex allowed a feral smile to slowly grace her lips.

"That's what strap-ons are for baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of the Drift, Buoy, Slack Tide series. Next is Low Tide.**

Olivia moaned as Alex pulled out of her. The blonde, looking smug, smiled down at her. She gave a little twist of her hips drawing a small gasp from her girlfriend.

You liked that."

Olivia nodded and caressed Alex's breast with both of her hands.

"I like having you in control. You made me feel safe, loved."

Alex bent her head and gently kissed Olivia. She touched the side of the brunette's face and smiled at her.

"I'm glad I was able to do for you for a short time what you do for me every day." She eased out of her lover and they both giggled at the neon blue dildo Alex had strapped on. Alex went and put her gear in the bathroom and came back with a warm wash cloth to clean Olivia.

Afterwards they cuddled with Olivia resting her head on Alex's shoulder. The brunette let out a contented sigh.

"What baby?"

"Just thinking about us; how happy I am." She raised her head. "I have never let anyone in as far as I've let you. And I've never been so...vocal while making love."

Alex held her a little tighter. "Olivia, I've never let someone be such a caretaker of me. And I've often enjoyed sex but I love it with you. I love our life and I am surprised to find how much I am coming to depend on you. Your support, your attention. And I like knowing my big bad detective girlfriend is ready to protect me at any cost."

They kissed and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I'm saying Alex is that you didn't have to be so hard on us! Gold said no to our request to view the surveillance tapes. If we'd done anything other than what we did, you'd be down our back for that!"

Alex knew Olivia was right, but she was just stubborn enough not to give an inch.

"Well it doesn't really matter anymore does it? The tapes didn't have anything useful on them and we still don't know who killed AJ."

Olivia had her hands on her hips and stared at Alex who simply stared back.

"I'm going to bed."

Alex, ready for a fight, was surprised by Olivia's statement.

"Oh. Goodnight."

She stayed up a while longer going over the case file and pouting. It was almost midnight before she turned in and she debated snuggling up to the brunette's back. Before she could decide Olivia rolled over and kissed her.

"I don't like fighting with you Alex and you don't need to be so damn stubborn."

Alex deepened the kiss and whispered an apology to Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Days later

As soon as Olivia walked through the door, Alex was on her.

"Did you know Huang was going to do what he did?"

When Olivia didn't answer her, Alex knew she had.

"Is he ok?"

Olivia nodded. "George believes what he did was the right thing." Olivia shrugged. "Maybe it was."

Alex nibbled on her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm obviously not one to judge considering some of my past actions."

Olivia smiled and wrapped the blonde in a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Secure in the belief that Enzo could help them put Gold away for AJ's murder, they celebrated by taking a bubble bath.

As they got in bed Olivia asked Alex if she could go away for the weekend.

"I wish! The Nikki Sherman trial starts next week and I really need to prepare for it. However, I could go out to dinner and a movie with you Saturday night."

"Sounds good."


End file.
